Testigo de un gran amor
by paupaupi
Summary: One shot para el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke. La historia de como Ruby volvió a creer en el amor.


_El siguiente One Shot participa para el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke. _

_Personaje dado: Ruby/Caparucita Roja_

_(Estos maravillosos y hermosos personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Once Upon a Time.)_

* * *

Ruby Lucas era la mujer más hermosa de su aldea. Tenía el cabello color marrón y los ojos color verde agua. Era una mujer valiente y fuerte, pero no se permitía enamorarse. No después de haber perdido al gran amor de su vida, Victor. Lo peor de haberlo perdido es que había sido su culpa. Ella y su maldición de transformarse en lobo. Como deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás para evitar matarlo. Cada vez que lo pensaba se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie le había advertido de su maldición? ¿Cómo su abuela permitió que eso pasara? Si le habrían dicho la verdad Victor podría seguir vivo. Pero el tiempo no se podía volver atrás, así que lo único que podía hacer era no volver a enamorarse. Eso iba a ser lo mejor.

Los recuerdos de su vida quedaron atrás cuando la maldición de la bruja Regina alcanzó a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado, enviándolos a Storybrooke. A partir de ese entonces su vida estuvo paralizada en la rutina de una camarera en un pequeño restaurante local llamado Granny's. Su vida amorosa seguía nula. Quizás se debía a que rasgos de su verdadera identidad seguían presentes en ella, aunque no pudiera recordarlos.

Cuando Emma Swan llegó a Storybrooke, Ruby sintió como si su vida hubiera vuelto a avanzar. Como si volvía a tener la decisión de lo que quería hacer en sus manos. La mujer que llegó al pueblo, era la mujer más fuerte y valiente que jamás haya conocido. La rubia no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y peleaba con seguridad por lo que quería. Cuando rompió la maldición haciendo que la memoria de todos los habitantes regresen, Ruby finalmente entendió porque admiraba tanto a esa mujer. La admiraba porque se sentía identificada. Ambas compartían esa fuerza y esa valentía. Y por lo que ella podía ver ambas también compartían el dolor. Ruby podía ver en los ojos de Emma el dolor que solo causa el amor, y eso era algo que podía entender bien.

Ruby recién empezó a conocer algo de la historia de amor de Emma cuando Neal apareció en el pueblo. Neal, o mejor dicho Bealfire, era el hijo del señor oscuro y era también el padre de Henry. Era chistoso como todos de alguna manera siempre terminaban relacionados. Ruby podía ver la tensión que había entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos. Había muchas cosas para resolver entre ellos y lo peor de todo es que probablemente nunca iban a poder hacerlo porque Neal había venido junto con su prometida Tamara.

Al poco tiempo de la aparición de Neal se fueron de viaje a Neverland, ya que habían secuestrado a Henry. A Ruby le habría gustado ir para ayudar, pero no había estado presente en el momento para ofrecer su ayuda. Así que tuvo que esperar a que vuelvan. Cuando volvieron, las cosas habían cambiado. Neal seguía a Emma a todas partes, parecía estar presionándola con algo. Y también estaba el capitán Garfio, o mejor dicho Killian. Cada vez que él y Emma estaban juntos en un mismo ambiente podía notar la intensidad en la que intercambiaban miradas.

Un mediodía Ruby vio como Neal salía enojado de Granny's, luego de que Emma le haya pedido que lo deje en paz. Al ver que la rubia había quedado mal con la situación decidió ofrecerle un chocolate caliente.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma el gesto.

\- De nada, supuse que lo necesitabas después de ese encuentro. – Dijo Ruby señalando hacia donde había desaparecido Neal.

\- Si, la verdad me tiene cansada. – Dijo Emma frustrada, frotándose la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Queres hablar de eso? – Ofreció ella.

\- ¿No vas a contarle a mi mamá? Yo sé que ustedes son grandes amigas. – Preguntó Emma algo dudosa.

\- Lo que sea que hablemos va a quedar entre nosotras. – Aseguró Ruby.

\- Bien, porque no podría soportar más discursos de mi madre diciendo que tengo que darle una a oportunidad a Neal. – Dijo Emma dando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Tan malo es que ella quiera que le des una oportunidad? – Preguntó Ruby curiosa.

\- Si, porque ella no sabe nuestra historia, ella no sabe la forma en que él me rompió el corazón. – Respondió Emma después de tomar un sorbo de su chocolate.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la que no queres darle otra oportunidad? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- No puedo confiar en él. – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – Neal me dejó en la cárcel, pagando por sus crímenes. Por él tuve a Henry en prisión y por él dí a Henry en adopción, porque pensaba que nadie iba a ser capaz de amarme, ni siquiera mi propio hijo. – Confesó ella con la mirada llena de tristeza, como si estuviera reviviendo el momento en su mente.

\- Eso es terrible. – Dijo Ruby con sinceridad, comprendía el dolor que sentía la otra ya que sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto.

\- Lo es. – Asistió Emma. – Lo peor es que él sabía quien era yo y cuál era mi destino, y no me lo dijo. Se fue, me dejo, solo porque tenía miedo de enfrentar a su padre. – Dijo ella la voz temblorosa.

\- Quizás no quería distraerte de tu destino. – Sugirió Ruby para calmarla un poco.

\- No, sino habría vuelto por mí cuando se enteró que había roto la maldición. – Negó Emma.

\- Tenes razón. – Dijo Ruby luego de un largo silencio.

\- ¿La tengo? – Pregunto Emma confundida.

\- Si, Emma vos te mereces alguien que te elija y priorice estar con vos siempre. – Explicó Ruby.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ruby no sabía de donde había sacado ese consejo amoroso, pero era uno bueno. Tal vez debería intentar seguirlo ella también. Ruby y Emma se hicieron amigas más rápido de lo previsto, ya que se entendían. Ambas habían sufrido por amor y ambas habían decidido proteger a su corazón con fuertes muros para que no pueda volver a romperse. Pero los muros de Emma empezaron a temblar cuando su relación con Killian empezó a crecer. Ruby pudo ver de cerca todo el cambio. La relación de ellos había empezado mal, a las peleas. Pero de a poco se ganaron el respeto del otro y formaron una relación de entendimiento mutuo.

\- Un ron por favor. – Pidió Killian dejando unas monedas de oro en la barra.

\- Acá tienes. – Dijo Ruby alcanzándole la bebida que había pedido.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Killian.

\- ¿Hoy es noche pirata? ¿Te gustaría una compañía femenina? – Preguntó ella de una manera muy insinuadora.

\- Apreció lo que ofreces, porque sos una mujer muy hermosa. Pero debo rechazarte, no estoy para tener compañía. – Dijo él rechazando respetuosamente su propuesta.

\- Entiendo. – Asistió Ruby. - ¿Es esto por Emma? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó Killian intentando que la sorpresa en sus ojos ante la pregunta no se note.

\- Es ella quien te gusta. – Respondió Ruby.

\- Si. – Asistió Killian.

\- ¿Sabes que ella no es ese tipo de mujer, no? – Preguntó Ruby cuidadosamente tanteando el terreno, no quería que haya posibilidades de que su amiga salga lastimada.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no la quiero solo para una noche. Yo la quiero para siempre. – Contestó Killian sorprendiéndola. – Algún día me voy a ganar su corazón y cuando lo haga, va a ser porque ella me quiere. – Dijo aclarando sus intenciones.

\- Va a ser difícil, ella no cree en el amor. – Le advirtió Ruby.

\- Que sea difícil no significa que no valga la pena. – Retrucó Killian con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento Ruby siguió más de cerca la historia de amor de Emma y Killian. Quería ver como la relación crecía. Lamentablemente no pudo ver mucho, ya que todos fueron enviados devuelta al bosque encantado, excepto Emma y Henry. Killian estaba destruido. Ruby aprendió que él era la persona perfecta para Emma, ya que sabía lo que era el abandono y lo que era que te rompan al corazón. Al parecer ambos habían tenido pasados difíciles y eso le hacía creer a Ruby que los podía hacer perfectos el uno para el otro. Ruby intentó de convencer a Killian para que se quede en el bosque encantando, pero sin Emma él decidió volver a su vida de pirata. Todo el tiempo que pasaron en el bosque encantado Ruby mantuvo la fe de que se iban a volver a encontrar. Y así fue, un año más tarde estaban todos devuelta en Storybrooke. Ruby vio como el amor entre ellos crecía más cada día, aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. A Ruby le gustaba verlos teniendo comidas juntos en Granny's, era tierno verlos juntos. Siempre se estaban haciendo sonreír, lo cual era raro ya que ninguno de los dos eran del tipo de personas que sonríe mucho. Pero desde que estaban juntos sus sonrisas se habían iluminado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ruby preocupada.

\- No, todavía no puedo creer que casi pierdo a Killian hoy. – Dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Tranquila, el señor oscuro ya no está en Storybrooke y Killian tiene su corazón devuelta. – Dijo Ruby intentando calmarla.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió Emma. – Es solo que, tuve mucho miedo. No puedo perderlo, yo no sobreviviría perderlo. Killian es todo. – Confesó Emma.

\- Sé que es difícil para vos Emma, porque haz perdido muchas personas que amabas. Pero si en verdad te sentís de está manera con Killian, no lo dejes afuera, no lo rechaces. Aferrate a él, eso es lo mejor que podes hacer. – Aconsejó Ruby.

Para Ruby hablar con Emma, era a veces como hablar con ella misma. Lo distinto era que Emma si seguía sus consejos, en cambio Ruby no. Le costaba seguir sus propios consejos. Quizás era hora de abrir su corazón se decía cada día, pero nunca lo hacía.

La relación de Emma y Killian se consolidó más y más con el pasar de los días. Hasta probaron ser amor verdadero, cuando derrotaron a las brujas de la oscuridad y el señor oscuro. No que era necesario que lo prueben, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta que eran amor verdadero con solo mirarlos cuando estaban juntos. Había algo mágico en el aire cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, incluso más mágico que Snow y David, lo cual ya era mucho por decir.

Ruby estaba orgullosa de ellos. Los había conocido a ambos como personas resguardadas, sufridas y decepcionadas por el amor. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de enamorarse. Pero lo hicieron y fueron lo suficientemente valiente de afrontarlo. Tenían una conexión especial, ambos habían tenido experiencias similares por lo cual comprendían el dolor del otro. Ambos sabían lo que era ser abandonados y lo que era perder a una persona que amaban. Killian había hecho que ella deje de escaparse del amor y Emma había hecho que él vuelva a ser un hombre de honor. Ambos sacaban lo mejor del otro. Emma tenía miedo de ser abandonada, o de no ser lo suficiente buena para alguien. Pero Killian le demostró lo contrarió. Él nunca iba abandonarla, él era un sobreviviente y ella era su final feliz. Killian tenía miedo de perderla como había perdido a Milah. Pero con Emma sus miedos quedaron atrás, a Emma nadie podía robarle y explotarle el corazón.

\- Necesito un consejo. – Dijo Killian nervioso.

\- Claro. – Asistió Ruby.

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – Preguntó Killian mostrándole una caja, la cual poseía un anillo.

\- Es hermoso. – Respondió Ruby apreciando el anillo.

\- ¿No crees que Emma me va lo va a revolear por la cabeza? – Preguntó Killian con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – Preguntó Ruby confundida.

\- No lo sé, tal vez todavía no este lista para casarse conmigo. – Contestó Killian algo inseguro.

\- ¿Después de que hayan roto una maldición con un beso de amor verdadero? No lo creo. – Dijo Ruby con sinceridad.

\- Pero justamente por eso, ella tiene miedo a estás cosas. Que seamos amor verdadero probablemente la está aterrando. Probablemente quiera salir corriendo o alejarme de ella. - Explicó Killian sus preocupaciones.

\- Emma te ama. – Aseguró Ruby.

\- Y yo la amo. – Dijo Killian.

\- Por eso, no pierdas las esperanzas, sea como sea siempre se van a encontrar el uno al otro. – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca voy a perder las esperanzas. – Asistió Killian. – No me importa cuando nos casemos, yo por ella esperaría toda la vida. Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz. – Dijo Killian.

\- Nunca me habría imaginado que el gran capitán Garfio iba a ser tan romántico. – Bromeó ella.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta sorprender a las personas. – Dijo él riendo. – Deberías ser nuestra madrina de casamiento. – Le propuso.

Ruby se sintió conmovida con la confesión de Killian, desearía tener alguien que la ame aunque sea un mínimo de lo que él amaba a Emma. El casamiento fue un momento maravilloso, intimo y mágico. Ruby se sintió feliz de ser la madrina, después de todo ella había sido testigo de esa historia de amor desde un principio.

Pero Ruby estaba cansada de ser testigo de las grandes historias de amor, Ruby quería ser la protagonista. Había llegado la hora de abrir su corazón otra vez. Por supuesto que iba a ser cuidadosa y quien quiera que se gane su corazón iba a tener que aceptar su maldición de ser un lobo. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de espera, se sentía lista para volver a creer en el amor. Si Killian y Emma habían podido, ella también.

\- Hola Ruby. – La saludó Whale, sentándose en la barra.

\- Hola Whale. – Devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? – Preguntó él.

Dios mío, ese hombre no se cansaba nunca. Hace un mes que se presentaba en el restaurante y le hacía esa misma pregunta. Y ella todas las veces contestaba que no. ¿Sería está la señal que estaba esperando? Lo miro a los ojos y lo único que vio en él fue sinceridad y curiosidad. Si quería ser protagonista de una historia, tenía que empezar en algún lado, ¿Cierto? Si ese hombre insistía tanto era porque en verdad estaba interesado. Lo observo por unos instantes y apreció su belleza, era apuesto.

\- Si, me gustaría. – Respondió ella sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa, sin poder creer que ella había dicho que si.

\- Si. – Asistió ella.

\- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar a las ocho y te llevo a cenar? – Propuso él.

\- Me parece perfecto. – Aceptó ella.

Ruby no sabía si Whale iba a ser su amor verdadero, ni siquiera sabía si iban a llegar al punto de enamorarse. Pero estaba lista para intentarlo, para conocerlo y arriesgarse. Porque si quería ser protagonista tenía que salir de la burbuja, tenía que empezar a conocer a las personas que la rodeaban. Nadie podía saber lo que iba a suceder entre ellos. Tal vez serían amigos, tal vez novios, tal vez no quieran verse nunca más en la vida, o tal vez serían amor verdadero. Pero el misterio era lo que hacía que todo valga la pena.

Y ahora con una sonrisa, Ruby podía decir tranquila que había dejado de ser testigo para convertirse en la protagonista de su propia historia.


End file.
